


camping

by mosaichearts



Series: ohana means family [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, but then again so are all my fics, parenting, this is so cheesy you might puke, tons of clichés
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5658580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosaichearts/pseuds/mosaichearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troye and Connor take their daughters on a camping trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	camping

Connor's grip on the steering wheel was so tight that his usually tanned knuckles were turning a ghostly white. He was gritting his teeth, trying his best to block out the amount of noise his family was making. He loved them dearly, but when he was trying to navigate the infamously hellish traffic patterns of southern California, it didn't really help to have his husband and children screaming along to Disney songs at the top of their lungs.

_"And I'll keep wondering, and wondering, and wondering, and wondering, when will my life begiiin?"_

Skye and Violet giggled as they danced in their car seats, singing along with Troye to their Tangled CD, which was already on repeat for the second time that day. It was early morning on a June day, just past dawn. The cloudless sky had a cotton candy-like hue to it, swirls of pinks and purples mingling with each other in the early-morning haze. The Mellet-Frantas had returned to California for a while so that Troye could work on his new album, and they had decided that they would take a weekend completely to themselves to go camping, away from wifi and any other distractions so they could just hang out as a family.

That is, if they ever actually got there, Connor thought. The traffic jam they were in made it seem like they would never get out, the long lines of vehicles stretched out on the highway in front of them appearing never-ending. Connor rubbed his temples in disbelief and let out a heavy sigh as their car came to another standstill. Troye immediately noticed his husband's frustration and reached a hand over to place it on Connor's thigh, gently rubbing.

"Hey, babe? Relax, we'll get there eventually. Everything is gonna be fine," Troye turned the volume down on the radio as he spoke words of encouragement to Connor.

Connor placed one hand over that of Troye's on his thigh as he replied, "I know, I just really don't want this to ruin our day. We have everything planned out so well and if we're super late everything will get messed up and-"

"Shh," Troye interrupted, "This weekend is gonna be perfect no matter what time we get there. Just remember what you've always said to me- if something is out of our control, and we can't do anything to fix it, then we just have to make the most of it, right?" Troye intertwined his fingers with Connor's as he repeated his husband's words of wisdom back to him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, honey," Connor sighed again, and then gave Troye a smile. He loved how the two were so in sync with each other that they always knew exactly what the other needed to hear. 

"Play music!" Violet suddenly called from the backseat. The rest of the family laughed at the 2-year-old's command as Connor turned the music back up.

"Hey, I have an idea. Why don't we listen to some of Papa's music?" Connor suggested with a smirk as Troye theatrically rolled his eyes.

"Yeah! Papa's music!" Violet agreed.

"Okay, but no songs with swearing," Troye said as he slipped a copy of Blue Neighbourhood into the CD slot.

"Well, you're no fun!" Connor teased.

Troye pulled out their camera from under his feet to film for memories as the family sang along as a quartet to the song playing.

_"You don't have to say 'I love you' to say 'I love you', forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons..."_

_-_

It was late morning, almost noon, when Troye, Connor, and the girls arrived at the campsite. The boys gaped at the gorgeousness of the area- it looked straight out of a painting with its enormous evergreen trees, their thick branches draping over dewy grass. To their left, a wooden dock overlooked a lake that wasn't murky, but crystal blue. It reminded Connor of his childhood days, spending hours upon hours at the lake with his siblings. He was so happy that his kids were going to have similar memories.

As Troye and Connor gazed at their surroundings, they were unknowingly thinking similar thoughts. Connor thought that the vast, aquamarine lake in front of them was no match to the brilliant, baby-blue oceans in Troye's eyes. Troye was thinking that the green of the trees towering above them were hardly rivals for the deep, green forests in Connor's eyes.

"Look, daddy! We can finally go swimming," Skye exclaimed, pulling her dads out of their daydreams as she tugged on Connor's hand excitedly.

"We can, princess! Do you have your bathing suit on?" Connor replied.

"Yup!"

"Okay, on the count of 3, I race you there," Connor challenged, "1....2.....3!"

Connor and Skye both quickly tore off the rest of their clothes, leaving them in their bathing suits. They kicked off their shoes as well, rather haphazardly, causing Troye and the toddler in his arms to have to dodge them.

"Jeez, what are you trying to behead your husband?" Troye called out to Connor.

Connor turned around for a split second as he and Skye were sprinting towards the dock, ready to cannonball in. "Sorry, babe!"

Troye shook his head and clucked his tongue in feigned disbelief as he watched his husband and daughter splashing around in the lake. "Those two are crazy, aren't they babygirl?" he said to Violet, brushing a brunette strand of her hair out of her face as he bounced the toddler on his hip.

"Crazy," Violet agreed.

-

 

The air around them was beginning to get a bit chilly, the sky turning into a deep shade of navy as dusk arrived. Connor was sat on a blanket with his knees up, Troye snuggled in between his legs and wrapped up in Connor's maroon sweatshirt for extra warmth. The two held red cups of beer in their hands as they sat in front of the fire, Connor having his free arm looped around Troye's belly. They kept a close eye on their daughters, who were sitting parallel to them on the blanket as they chatted.

"How did you guys meet?" Skye asked, her big green eyes looking just like Connor's as they peered up at Troye inquisitively.

"Well, Skye-Skye, we actually met back in our early days of making Youtube videos," Troye explained, leaning his head back to smile at Connor, who returned the gesture. "you know Tilly?"

"Uncle Tilly!"

"Yup! He was my best friend, and he introduced me to Daddy at a Youtube convention, and I liked him right away. I thought there was no chance of him liking me back, though," Troye laughed, draping an arm over one of Connor's legs.

Skye frowned a bit at that. "Why wouldn't he like you back?"

"I actually did like Papa, too. Except I was too scared to tell him, or anyone," Connor explained,"I was scared to tell anyone that I liked a boy."

"Why were you scared, what's wrong with that?" Skye questioned.

"Nothing's wrong with that at all, sweetheart," Connor responded, "but there's some mean people in the world that don't like it when boys like boys, or when girls like girls, and lots of other things."

"That's sad. As long as you love each other, you should like whoever you feel like," Skye declared.

"It is sad. But me and your Papa do love each other, so much. And nobody that's important to us was angry that we liked each other. For every mean person in the world, there's so many more people that are full of love, so you can't let the mean people hold you back from doing anything," Connor explained to his daughter.

Troye twisted around from his spot in between Connor's legs and leaned up to kiss his husband's lips, kissing his daughter on the forehead afterwards. He felt a wave of pride wash over his body as he watched this conversation unfold in front of him. He and Connor were raising their children to be so accepting, so loving.

"I love you guys so much," Troye said as his heart swelled.

-

 

"Who's ready to roast these babies?" Connor exclaimed as he shook the bag of marshmallows in his hand, heading back over to the campfire.

"Me, me, me!" The girls and Troye both yelped eagerly.

"Okay, I've got sticks right here. My only rules are that they may not be used as weapons, I'm mostly looking at you on that one, Troye," he pointed at Troye, who jokingly pouted in response. "and that you need to stay seated so nobody falls into the fire," Connor proclaimed, passing the sticks out. Troye was sitting cross legged on a log with Skye snuggled next to him. Connor picked up Violet, kissing her forehead and putting her in his lap as he sat down on the log as well.

"I have a rule for you, then. Be careful with my babygirl, I don't want any fire injuries either," Troye said as he gestured to Violet.

" _Y_ _our_ babygirl? You mean  _our_ babygirl?" Connor teased back.

The family continued with their banter as they speared the marshmallows and held them over the fire.

"Babe, are you for real with that marshmallow?" Connor laughed, pointing to Troye's marshmallow which was roasted to a slight golden brown.

"What are you talking about? I'm an _expert_ at marshmallow roasting, this right here is a perfect marshmallow," Troye insisted, popping the entire thing into his mouth.

"No, no, you gotta burn that thing to a crisp, see, _this_ is how it's done," Connor showed off his completely blackened dessert before taking a bite, sharing a second one with Violet.

"Look at Vi!" Skye giggled, pointing to the girl in Connor's lap. The whole family laughed, the toddler giggling along as they took in the sight. Violet's chubby cheeks, her hands, and her outfit were covered in sticky strings of marshmallow as she enjoyed the dessert.

"I see you take right after your Papa," Troye remarked.

-

 

After night fell upon them and the girls were asleep in the tent, which took quite a lot of effort for Connor and Troye to set up, the boys decided to spend some time alone.

Connor finished tucking the kids into their air mattress, dropping a kiss on each of their heads and whispering _I love you_ 's before standing back up and smiling down at them. This was almost a nightly routine for Connor, occasionally accompanied by Troye. Every night after his children fell asleep he would watch them in their slumber for a couple minutes, feeling overcome with love and gratitude. He would watch their soft breathing and their tiny eyelids fluttering, wondering what wondrous things were happening and what kind of spectacular worlds they were entering behind their eyes as they dreamt.

He would also reflect on how lucky he was, having dreamt of starting a family and having children for his entire life. Now, there they were right in front of him, and he had had these angelic little children with the most beautiful husband he could possibly imagine. To think that his teenage self was so petrified of the future, not knowing if he would ever be able to have a family or a boy to call his own. He had the best ones in the whole wide world right in front of him, and he wished he could show his past self to tell him everything would be just fine.

"Tro?" he called quietly as he unzipped the tent and stepped out.

"Right here, babe," Troye was lying down on his back on their blanket, dressed in sweatpants and still wearing Connor's sweatshirt from earlier. He patted the empty spot next to him, gesturing for Connor to come lie down with him. Connor eagerly did just that, lying down and cuddling up to Troye's side, nuzzling into his husband's neck and placing kisses there. Connor then pulled the sleeves of his brown sweater over his hands to protect his fingers from the slight bighting chill in the air.

"I'm so glad we all came here, I really needed this," Troye confided, "Alex and I went so hard in the studio for this whole week that I almost forgot that there's like, life outside of it and shit," he chuckled, combing his fingers through chestnut strands of Connor's hair.

"Ugh, I know, it feels good to just have us all relax together, the girls and I missed you so much," Connor whimpered.

"I'm sorry, honey. As much as I love the studio, I also hate being away from you guys when I have to lock myself up in there," he dropped a kiss on Connor's head, "I gotta take all of you in there soon, too. Show the girls around the studio again, they'd love that. They haven't seen Alex, Emma, or Dani in so long, either."

"That would be so much fun," Connor agreed, "and it's okay when you have to be in the studio a lot, Tro. It's your passion, I'd never tell you to give it up in any way for us. You're still such a perfect father and husband. Besides, the time we spend away from each other now is _nothing_ compared to when we used to literally live on opposite hemispheres," Connor laughed.

"Good point. Those were the days..." Troye chuckled.

Connor's green eyes lit up suddenly as he looked up at the stars. He patted Troye's stomach to get his attention, excitedly pointing at the sky. "Look, baby, a shooting star!"

Sure enough, there were glowing stars scattered throughout the vast darkness of the night sky, almost resembling a splatter painting. White paint splattered against the darkest black canvas you could find. Among them was a single shooting star, cascading through the sky.

"So pretty, did you make a wish?" Troye asked, big eyes shining as he looked back at Connor.

Connor shook his head. "I already have everything I could possibly wish for, right here."

"Oh my god, you did _not_ just say that. You are literally the biggest fucking cheeseball," Troye groaned, pressing his palms to his face to hide the blush fading onto his cheeks.

"Don't act like you don't love it!" Connor teased.

Troye shook his head as he slowly stretched and sat up from their position, his sweater riding up a little and showing his tummy as he stretched out his arms. He looked gorgeous, his brown locks catching the moonlight perfectly. The moon's reflection cast such a luminous glow that even the tiniest details of Troye's face, like his dotted freckles and birthmark, were visible in the darkness of the night.

"Lemme get my camera, babe," Connor got up and quickly went to retrieve his camera, not wanting to miss the perfect opportunity for an impromptu photo shoot. When he returned to Troye's spot, he sat down diagonally behind Troye so that he could catch the perfect angle. The _click_ 's of the camera's shutter were the only sounds to be heard as Connor captured several photos of the man in front of him. One was of Troye looking up at the sky, blue eyes and pale skin standing out against his dark sweatshirt and hair. The other was a gorgeous shot of Troye looking directly at the camera. Connor captured it just as Troye was about to let out a laugh, his lips breaking into a smile and eyes squinted in joy.

Connor broke out into a huge grin as he looked down at the photo, he thought it was one of his most beautiful works of art by far.

-

 

"Night, Tro. Love you," Connor leaned down to peck Troye's lips, as well as to peck his girls on their cheeks, who were curled up and still sleeping soundly next to Troye.

"Hmm? Oh, love you too," Troye replied groggily, squinting an eye open and yawning. Connor giggled as he lied down to spoon Troye from behind, giving him one last kiss in his hair.

Connor was glad that, after all the worrying he went through this morning, this day really did turn out perfectly after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> quick shoutout to literally anyone who reads these, i've always loved writing and it's a great feeling for me just knowing anyone is reading and enjoying my works. thank you <3


End file.
